


Pleasant Surprises

by sophiewritesthings



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiewritesthings/pseuds/sophiewritesthings
Summary: “Just go for it!”“No… I can’t. What if he doesn’t like me back? What if I embarrass myself!”“You need to be willing to take that chance! Could you live with the regret of not trying?!”“Yes! Yes, I could!”“Ugh! For a species already born with balls! You really need to grow a stronger pair!”





	Pleasant Surprises

Kit and Livvy were sitting on the floor of the weapon's room, watching Ty - his headphones in place - throwing knives at a target. Kit looked at him and paid attention to all the small details. The way he held the knives, the way he brought his hand back to throw each one, the dazzling smile on his face when he hit the center of the target which always startled Kit...

He didn't realise he had been staring until Livvy snapped her fingers in front of his face. He was immediately brought back to reality.

"What?"

"I see you've been staring at my brother a lot recently." She said with a smug look on her face.

"No, I haven't. What are you talking about?" He said looking away quickly so his expression didn't betray him. Livvy was right. He hadn't been able to stop looking at Ty since the first day they met. When Ty held a knife against Kit's throat and he thought  _How beautiful_. Because that's what Ty was.  _Beautiful._

Livvy sighed, "Just go for it! Tell him you like him."

"Shh, he might hear you." He said in a lowered tone and glanced at Ty, who was still throwing knives at the target, in case he heard something.

"So you  _do_  like him. I knew it!" Livvy said in triumph.

There was no point in hiding it from her anymore. She was too smart. "Okay, fine I like him but please keep your voice down."

"So tell him."

“No… I can’t. What if he doesn’t like me back? What if I embarrass myself?”

“You need to be willing to take that chance! Could you live with the regret of not trying?!”

“Yes! Yes, I could!”

“Ugh! For a species already born with balls! You really need to grow a stronger pair!”

"I'm not telling him anything, alright?"

"Not telling who anything?" Kit whipped his head around and saw Ty taking a seat next to him on the floor.

"Um, it's n-not important." Kit stuttered.

Livvy rolled her eyes and stood up. "You can stay here and talk about your feeling while I'll be in the kitchen eating some cookies." She said as she left the room.

"What did she mean when she said 'talk about your feelings'?" Ty asked. "And wait, we have cookies?"

Kit stood up and started pacing around the room. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Ty that he likes him. Now was the time. He had to do it  _now_.

"Stop pacing around the room you're making me-"

"Ty, I like you." Kit blurted out, interrupting Ty.

"Yeah, I like you too."

"No, I meant I _like_  like you." Kit finally stopped pacing around and stood still in the center of the room.

Ty stood up and walked closer to him. "You mean, you like me...twice as much? Sorry, I don't understand."

Kit sighed in frustration, not because Ty wasn't able to understand what he meant but because he didn't have the guts to properly say it.

"No, no it's not your fault. What I meant was...I like you more than a friend."

"Oh," Ty said normally. "Oh!" He said after fully realising.

They stayed silent for a few moments.

The silence made Kit feel uneasy. He shouldn't have said anything. It was a mistake. He messed up.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ty's lips connecting with his own. His eyes widened with surprise. Out of everything he thought might happen this was not on the list.

Although he was still in shock - the good kind of shock - he slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

After a few minutes, they pulled away to catch their breath. Kit was still perplexed and looked at Ty for some sort of explanation. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I've heard that when two people like each other that way, they usually kiss. Isn't that right? Or am I wrong, did you not want me to kiss you."

"No, no, no you're right. I was just surprised that's all."

They didn't say anything else. They just looked into each other's eyes which was a first since Ty almost never made eye contact. Until they both started laughing. Ty's laugh remained one of the most beautiful sounds Kit had ever heard. He didn't want a day to pass without hearing that laugh.

So, Kit made a mental note to himself that he should listen to Livvy more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! :) You can also follow me on tumblr @sophieattemptslife


End file.
